Bella is Ill
by serioustwilightfan
Summary: Bella not well and Edward tries nurse her. His family will also help her Its between eclipse and BD. Please read and review


BPOV

I am in my room, getting ready for bed, early. My temperature had risen in last two hours and I had blocked nose, headache and now I was coughing. This is the worst normal illness that I had since living with my dad, I missed Renee. I wish, Edward would lie beside me right now, I was boiling, his body temperature would have made me feel better but he has gone hunting with rest of his family and would not be home until early morning. I took some cold and cough syrup that I found; I hope it worked at least a little bit. I went to bed, I was tired, my heavy eyelids were starting to close, medicine's effect, drowsiness, and I guess it is a good start with my recorded lullaby. I dreamt about being dehydrated and everything that night but couple of hours into sleep, I woke up sweating. So, I got up and got changed from the pyjamas I wearing into a vest top and some shorts that Alice has brought for me once which I haven't worn before, I would not have worn it if I was well enough to find something decent but at this moment, I felt like I did not have enough energy to get up that little bit longer and I definitely did not want to sleep rest of the night in my underwear, in Charlie's house. Then, I went back to bed, shifted by body uncomfortable for over half hour, before I started to drift back into sleep.

EPOV

We all got back from our hunting trip at 1:30 am; it was good time for our favourites, so we all went together. I changed quickly and ran to see Bella, I missed her awfully, I did not want to spent any longer than necessary without seeing her, and she would be sleeping now. I got through her window and found her murmuring about Renee, she has not talked about her mum in a long time, I thought. I went and sat on the rocking chair, as I did not want to wake her. Her usual pyjamas were on the floor, along with her sheets and she was wearing a shorts and top, looking gorgeous and cute. I have not seen her wearing this, I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when started talking about being hot, pleaded with her hands, and called my names. So, I went and lay down beside her, I did not want her to be upset, even in her dreams and then cuddled her to my chest, in an attempt to comfort her. She was very hot, in comparison to usual, I guess she was having a fever and that would explain her dress choice. At my touch, she moved closer to my side with her head against my chest and smiled in her sleep. I thought about getting up but Bella started protesting when my body started moving away. So, we lay in that position as I waited for her to wake, hearing to more of her talks, Charlie getting up and leaving as the sun rose.

BPOV

I woke up slowly; rubbing my eyes at the brightness, I remembered today was going to get sunny later, in the afternoon. Then I looked up to see Edward staring into my eyes, dazzling me, with my favourite crooked grin. "Morning, love" he said in his silky voice. I guess that is why I did not wake up in the night again. "Hey" was all I could say, I did not feel like talking with my sore throat and blocked nose. Then he leaned to brush his lips with mine, usually, I would have tried to be greedy and push the boundaries but not now, I was feeling really tired. "Are you alright?" he asked as pulled away quickly after the light kiss. I nodded. "You still am a bit too warm, what do you want to do?" I replied, after thinking a minute "Can I come to your house; I haven't seen anyone for a while". He looked concerned "I don't know if you are well enough to …" looked at him pleadingly. "Ok, I suppose, I will get the car then. If, that's what you want" Then he kissed me lightly, I smiled and then he left through the window. I got up and looked at the clock, it was already 10, wow, I slept a lot then I got ready and had some cereal while he waited for me. Then we got the house and everyone welcomed us, even Rosalie (she was trying to improve our relations lately, I guess I will be her sister soon). Then, we were all watching a movie and my headache came back and I buried my head against Edward's chest. "Bella? What's wrong?" he asked with anxious eyes after lifting my chin to face him. "I am having the headache again," I whispered. At that moment, he took me to his room with vampire speed and made me lay on his bed. "You should try lying down, I knew were not feeling that well" he whispered and lay down beside me. I knew my temperature was getting worse than this morning and my throat was dry, I pressed my body tightly to his and his hand around me tightened. "Edward do you know how to make tea?" I asked him quietly. "Sure, do you want some?" he replied. I nodded. "OK" he said, getting up slowly, kissing the top of my head before he left. As he left, Esme came into the room, "feeling better honey?" she asked softly. I sat up as she approached to the bed, "not really" I replied quietly and tears started filling my eyes when I taught about how Renee used to nurse me. She sat on the bed and then hugged me before saying I will get better soon and do not worry, everything is all right. At this words, my tears started spilling after thinking how nice she is and at the fact that she is my second mother. She just rubbed my back until I stopped, then she left kissing my cheek and saying Edward is here.

He came into the room and handed me the cup, I took few sips. "I called Carlisle, he will bring you some things, try and rest until then" he said quietly, watching me. I handed him the cup and flopped back onto his bed. He lay down again and I started pressing my neck against his neck. He slowly took his shirt off, trying not to disturb me in an attempt to cool me down. Then 5 minutes later I got up and ran to the bathroom with Edward following with a puzzle look, when I got there Alice was there, opening the door for me, I guess she saw a vision and probably telling that to Edward. Then I threw up and Edward came quickly soothing my back, pulling my hair back and supporting me. Then when I was done, he took me back to bedroom, "Bella do you want to change? I could go or sent someone else to get your things" he asked rubbing my back. I replied slowly, "No, it won't make much difference, you are here, that will do and I doubt if I can change myself". He me closer and said, "Don't worry, Alice could help you". At the end of that sentence, there was a knock on the door. "Come on in Alice" he said quietly. The pixie danced to the bed and said "Bella need to change, Edward out and she can borrow some clothes, you don't have to go to Charlie's". Edward slowly got up and walked to the door.

EPOV

As I waited for Bella to change, I could hear Bella's weak protests and saying not to bother but Alice told her that she needed to comfortable, Carlisle is on the way and you do not have to go home tonight, Charlie will understand, Esme can call. Her visions. I thought poor Bella, her lungs did sound congested and her coughing in between were frightening. I knew it was normal for humans but she was delicate. While I was thinking this, Carlisle tapped my shoulder, how is she? He thought. "Not that good" I replied. Then my sister flung the door open. "Hi Carlisle" he said smiling. Then she turned looking at me and thought, I had to borrow your blue t-shirt, it is big for her, I know but it should make her comfy, I didn't have any for situations like this.

Then we went in Carlisle took her temperature and left some medicines on my table for her. First, she had to eat something, so gave her some soup and helped her eat it, she protested but gave up soon. Then she took the medicines and we lay together. It did not help it was summer when she was already hot. But she looked better and comfortable in Alice's shorts and my T-shirt rather than in her jeans and shirt. She snuggled closer to me and slowly sank to sleep on my cold chest with her lullaby.

I guess my body can be useful, I thought.


End file.
